A need exists for an inexpensive to manufacture load transferring improved threaded connection that provides a rotational stop for torque based assembly of two tubulars joined by a one piece coupling that includes metal to metal seals and that provides pressure capacity equal to the burst of the tubular.
A further need exists for an improved threaded connection with a one piece coupling that provides the highest torque capacity, remains low cost, and the threaded one piece coupling should require no additional parts to seal high pressure fluids.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.